Anything and Everything
by xxTemarixx
Summary: Sora and Riku celebrate their 10th anniversary as friends with a picnic and star gazing. They talk about anything and everything. Fluff. /Dedicated to my sister for her birthday! Prompt: Poptarts and stars. AU-High School setting/


**A/N: Happy birthday Sis! I love you and I hope have a great birthday!  
><strong>

**Note: Sorry for the OOCness, this is friendship, and AU High School setting. Prompt: Poptarts and stars. Thanks to The Jabberer for her help.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Sora practically skipped past Riku into his friend's house, a huge grin on his face and a suspiciously large bag in his left handwith a green blanket in the other.<p>

"Tonight is going to be awesome!" He exclaimed, setting the stuff down on the kitchen counter. "It'll be just like when we were younger!"

"Yeah," Riku agreed, unable to keep a small smile off his face. Really, the boy was too adorable. His brown hair was a spiky as ever and his blue eyes were completely innocent as he heated up some hot chocolate.

"Oh, the poptarts!" Sora said, abandoning his hot chocolate and searching through Riku's cupboards for said poptarts. Sora had a bit of an obsession with poptarts, and dubbed them his favorite snack food two years ago. Whenever Sora spent the night, Riku made sure to have poptarts in stock.

The two of them had planned to camp out in Riku's backyard, gazing up at the stars while talking about everything and anything. It had been Sora's idea, since today would mark their tenth year of being friends. They were sixteen, sophomores at Destiny High and made so many memories that it would take Riku years to record them all.

"So, what kind of constellations do you think will be out this time of year?" Sora asked, grabbing some cookies.

"I don't know," Riku shrugged. "But we can make up our own."

"That sounds awesome!" Sora said. "So are you ready?"

"I've been ready, slowpoke," Riku teased, poking Sora in the cheek on his way towards the backyard. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sora trying to carry everything.

"Riku, help me!" he whined, pouting. Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed the hot chocolate before it spilled.

"There," he said. "Now lets go."

The two of them carefully balanced everything in their arms (snacks, blanket, drinks, etc) and headed towards Riku's backyard. They set the items down in the middle of the yard and Riku examined their surroundings. His backyard was fairly big, with a trampoline he and Sora used to play on and a medium-sized garden his mother took care of. On the other side of yard was shed and behind them was a deck with some patio furniture but that was about it.

"Oi Riku! Come help me spread the blanket out!" Sora called. There was a slight wind which made it difficult for the brunette to do it himself.

"Do you need help with everything?" Riku asked, and Sora blushed.

"Don't be so mean Riku!"

"I'm not being mean, just asking a question," he defended. Sora pouted and Riku shook his head, setting the picnic basket on the edge of the blanket before laying down on it so it wouldn't blow away. Sora just grinned again and joined him, searching the picnic basket for something before laying next to his best friend. They gazed up at the stars in silence, enjoying each others presence and warmth.

"That looks like Xemnas," Sora said randomly, pointing up at the sky. Xemnas was their dictator principal. Yes, a dictator who ruled the school with an iron fist and such determination he scared _Riku,_ which was saying something.

"No, it looks more like some random dog," Riku said.

"Xemnas is secretly Saix's dog if you think about it!" Sora giggled, and Riku nodded.

"Like how Demyx and Zexon are totally dating each other?" he added. Demyx was the crazy music teacher and Zexon was the silent librarian.

"Yeah! And how my brother and his 'tutor' Axel are totally not dating."

"Dude, we all know Axel is totally into your brother. They practically undress each other every time we are in the same room as them! It sucks when I'm trying to eat my poptarts."

"You and your poptarts," Riku sighed.

"Hey! I love my poptarts!" Sora defended. "By the way, I forgot to grab some."

"Too bad, I'm comfortable."

"Since you won't get me poptarts, you have to tell me about you and Namine," Sora smirked, propping himself using one of his elbows. "What's going on with you two?"

Riku was glad it was dark so he could hide the small blush on his face. Nothing was going on with him and Namine, they were just friends - well, on Riku's part. Namine had been trying to hook up with Riku for a while now, ever since Roxas rejected her. Riku's feelings, however, were currently directed at a certain brunette with blue eyes and an adorable smile.

"Nothing is going on Sora," Riku answered. "She likes me, and I don't like her."

"But Riku! You guys would make a cute couple!" Sora protested.

"No, we wouldn't," Riku deadpanned, leaning up and supporting himself with his elbow. "Now, what about you and Kairi?"

Sora blushed bright red, and Riku could see his face, even in the dark. His eyes were cast downward and the corners of his lips were twitched upward. Everyone knew Sora had a huge crush on Kairi, besides Kairi herself, but Sora didn't stand a chance. Riku didn't mean that in a rude way, it was just the fact that Kairi tended to avoid long term relationships. She was the kind of girl every girl wanted to be and every boy wanted to date while Sora was the friendly kid that you either liked or hated. It made Riku wonder what Sora saw in her. Sora was cute, energetic, innocent, and loud. Kairi was hot (not to Riku, of course), a bit mean, wore too much make-up and clothes that were slightly too revealing. Riku once dated Kairi, and that didn't ended well.

"Well I asked her out the other day..." Sora mumbled, and Riku's eyes widened. What? Sora had asked her out and didn't tell him?

"What?" Riku asked. "You didn't inform me of this. What did she say?"

"She said no and that I should move on," Sora frowned, and Riku felt his heart break. This was not how tonight was suppose to go.

"I'm sorry Sora," he comforted. "Just forget about her. Lets focus on having a good time tonight, okay?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah, lets keep things happy!

He laid back down and looked up at the sky, Riku doing the same. They laughed and joked around for a while, pointing at stars and making up funny constellations. They talked and reminisced about the old days and all the memories that came with them. A few years worth of memories. They questioned the future, wondering what would happen to them and how life would continue on.

"You won't leave me, will you Riku?" Sora asked suddenly in a quiet voice. "You won't leave to go somewhere far away for college will you?"

Riku glanced at his best friend and frowned. He could hear the distress and insecurity in the brunette's voice causing his heart to break. He looked at Sora and smiled softly, something he only did around Sora.

"Of course not, I could never do that," he said honestly.

"You couldn't?"

"No, I couldn't. You know I'll always be here for you Sora. Through thick and thin, high and low, in and out, dark and light, ups and downs, boyfriends and girlfriends and crushes and whatever else life throws at us."

"Really?" Sora smiled, looking at Riku hopefully.

"Really," Riku reassured. "You're my best friend. I love you, don't forget that okay?"

Sora nodded, knowing Riku loved him like a brother. He pulled Riku closer to him and snuggled into him for warmth.

"I love you too Riku," he said, words muffled by the fabric of Riku's shirt. " You're the best friend a teen could ask for."

"I could say the same for you," Riku said, wrapping an arm around Sora to get more comfortable. They both just laid there and stared up at the sky in a comfortable silence, the only noises being the bugs and the sound of their breathing.

"This really does feel like we're ten again," Sora said offhandedly.

"Yeah..." Riku agreed before going silent.

"Hey Riku..." Sora began, looking up at the older boy.

"Yes Sora?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Sora grinned.

"Go fetch me some poptarts, buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this. Drop a review? :)**


End file.
